


Monster

by bildungsromantic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Breathplay, Infidelity, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 14:36:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bildungsromantic/pseuds/bildungsromantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James wants things he cannot name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster

James Potter, good James Potter, Head Boy and Quidditch hero—he wants things he cannot name.

Most of the time, it’s easy. He knows what he wants. With Lily, for example—Lily, whom he loves, whose kisses are the kind of soft and sweet and romantic that he always imagined they’d be. With Lily, he wants warm nights spent sharing blankets, the freckles on her chest, the slimness of her hand against the muscles in his back. With Lily, he wants to be good.

With Remus, he has never been good. Remus has never asked him to be good.

Every month Remus is broken apart and remade as a monster and torn to shreds all over again. Every month when the pieces are put back together, he can’t help but feel that they’ve been put together wrong. 

He says he needs a different kind of pain. Says he thinks he’ll go mad without it.

So Remus asks James to bite and to scratch, to leave behind blue fingerprints of bruises. Remus asks him to fuck him, hard, and while James does this, James also closes his hands around Remus’s throat until Remus comes. _I’m sorry_ , James tries to say, but Remus shakes his head, even smiles.

_I want this._ His voice is rough. _Don’t you?_

James bites his lip. It bleeds. He’s coming and it hurts, it does, because nothing has ever felt so good.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Lady Gaga's "Monster":
> 
> that boy is a monster  
> he ate my heart  
> he ate my heart instead  
> he's a monster in my bed


End file.
